Such a system is described, for example, in FR-A-2 272 627 where the elongate elements are cables, and in FR-A-2 407 691 where the elongate elements are rods. In both of these prior systems, the elongate elements are anchored at their top and bottom ends to the ceiling and to the floor, respectively, and they extend vertically between the ceiling and the floor.
In some cases, it is desirable to avoid anchoring to the ceiling or to the floor, for example because the ceiling is not strong enough, or because the ceiling or the floor is already occupied or is too far from the location where the shelves or other objects are to be disposed.
An object of the invention is to provide a solution to this problem.